Mobile Suit Gundam Y
Mobile Suit Gundam Y (機動戦士ガンダムY; Kidō Senshi Gandamu Ai) is another series to be set in the long-running Gundam franchise. As noted, the theme of 'love' takes a more central role in the story (this can be seen in how the title, in Japanese, can be read as Mobile Suit Gundam Love). The series will take place in a period of time in the distant future known as the Gestalt Century. Currently, it seems that the story will focus on a small-scale war of attrition fought amongst groups of different colonies in the vicinity of Jupiter. How the planet Earth (as it is said will make an appearance) will feature in this series is still unknown. Story It is the year 1111 of the Gestalt Century calendar, and conflict for resources are ever-growing... Aboard the Canaveral Os. colony, Aldrich Reno is the newest addition to the 87th Orbital Interception Squad's mobile forces, though he's not one bit joyous over it all. For one thing, it was neither talent nor skill that led to his new post, but rather a mere absence. What he feared most - this particular Interception Squad's notoriety for supposedly engaging in brutal guerrilla strikes behind enemy lines - became cold hard fact to the young man when he's sent out together with the rest of his squad to raid a supply ship bound for the enemy colony, Hindenburg. As it turns out, '87' is a terrible number for Aldrich, though not as much as '39' - the squad is ambushed by an enemy squadron while underway, and Aldrich can only watch as the mobile suit painted with the numbers '39' in faded red shoot down the rest of his squad, leaving him to be brought back to the enemy command ship as a prisoner. Whilst being interrogated by a highly-irritable senior officer, the lone ship suddenly comes under attack from an unknown enemy. Stray artillery fire destroys the block adjacent to the holding cells, and Aldrich didn't think twice when a chance to escape presents itself. However, realizing the ship is soon to go down, he brings along the senior officer, knocked unconscious from the hit, as he searches for the hangar for the faint hope of escaping the ship by mobile suit. As the ship's defenses and mobile forces go down one after another, Aldrich runs into a young woman hiding in one of the corners of the ship. Ceres May is one of the ship's crew members, but she now shakes in fear at the prospect of death. Pitying the girl, Aldrich takes her along in search for a way to get off the ship. When they find that there are no functional mobile suits left in the hangar - and the closest escape pods are too far away to reach in time - the senior officer suddenly speaks up. Surprised with Aldrich's decision to carry him along, the officer guides Aldrich and Ceres to a locked part of the hangar, containing a fully intact space craft. Without telling him anything, the senior officer urges Aldrich and Ceres aboard, and stays behind to operate the catapult. He watches them fly off as he sits down in his last moments. Aldrich can once again only watch in horror as the attacking ship and its mobile suits completely destroy the Hindenburg command ship, and shoot down the escape pods one-by-one. A few of them gave chase to Aldrich's space craft, but the mobile suit '39' appears and blocks their path, and Aldrich and Ceres continue their escape into the darkness of space without looking back... ...And with that, the exodus to Earth for the ultimate evolution begins, once again. Characters *Aldrich Reno *Ceres May *Musashi *Jesse Weston *Aldraasil *Noah Arneback *Mirayi Junin *Albert Gottlieb *Kristoph Pietz *Sommerly Raune *Torrey Renault *Kellam Sheng *Stefan Audensmere *Gund A. M. *Goran Patlievko *Yeager Gage Mechanics Mobile Suits *WESD-31LCL Grimalkin *QS-023 Julius *QT-015 Mycroft *QD-017 Balthazar *XS-YUNINN-02 YUnWEI II *AUI-5T Meteoroid FIVER *X-77-X Agareph *??? *AMBRAC-05 Camelot *GMVT-01 Gundam Here *GMVT-02 Gundam Yesterday *GMVT-03 Gundam Tomorrow *GMVT-04X Gundam Towards *UET-01 Tetragrammaton Support Craft *XZF-04 Youngswallow *ACSS-01 Geopelia *MRM-DEC7 Typhoon Decus Ships *Hindenburg-class *??? Episodes *Episode 01 : The Shroud Ever-Blackening *Episode 02 : Dangerous Contest of Speed *Episode 03 : One's Home Can Never Be *Episode 04 : Return to A Homely Droll *Episode 05 : An Implacable Inquirer *Episode 06 : Feeling The Wind Where There Is None *Episode 07 : The Cursed Machine *Episode 08 : What Can Never Be Changed *Episode 09 : Until Death Do Us Apart *Episode 10 : Running In Circles After A Tale *Episode 11 : The Ideal Enemy To Humanity *Episode 12 : Double-Edged Sword *Episode 13 : Gundam *Episode 14 : Tides That Swallow All Life *Episode 15 : Phantom Planet From Beyond Time *Episode 16 : The Woman From Hindenburg *Episode 17 : Settling Into The Evening's Husk *Episode 18 : Poison That Seeps In Deepest *Episode 19 : Falling Into His Arms *Episode 20 : Just One More Day *Episode 21 : Named From A Sincere Wish *Episode 22 : A Little Closer Than Most *Episode 23 : Lifeless Lying Eyes *Episode 24 : Devil At The Crossroads *Episode 25 : What Lies Beyond The Ring Of Light *Episode 26 : Road to The Golden Cradle *Episode 27 : The Mask of Death *Episode 28 : A Vagabond Through the Stars *Episode 29 : Camaraderie Faults *Episode 30 : Stratospheric Descent *Episode 31 : Turnaround *Episode 32 : Joint Escape *Episode 33 : Category:Stories Category:Gestalt Century